


Pickles and Ice Cream

by blueelvewithwings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omegaverse, Pining, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Barry, Surrogacy, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry decides to be a surrogate to Len and Mick. That way, he gets to be pregnant and they get to have their child. Simple, failsafe, no strings attached.But as the old wisdom says: Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails...





	Pickles and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> //This is for the absolutely amazing GreenSphynx, for her birthday. You told me you were craving pregnant Barry a while back, so here you have pregnant Barry with two alphas to take care of him! Not smutty, but I hope the angst will make up for no smut!  
> Beta read by the wonderful KiddyStormi and SophiaCatherine!

Barry skittered to a halt in the middle of the museum’s main presentation room. There had been a clear patch of ice around the door where it was broken open, but nothing else. And as far as he could see, nothing had been touched or removed either. But there they clearly were, Captain Cold and Heatwave, on a heist. Only… that they sat against a wall, leaning against one another, weapons lying uselessly next to them. 

Upon seeing him, Snart just sighed and shook his head. 

“We‘re not stealing anything tonight, Scarlet. Promise. Nothing here for you to catch tonight. We’ll leave without triggering any alarms.”

And Barry believed them, he knew that they could. But why would they do so?

“So you just broke into a museum to what… hang out?” 

Snart just shrugged, letting his head drop against the wall with a dull thud. “Yeah. And to get away from everything, so if you’d let us be in peace that‘d be amazing.”

Barry just tilted his head, then curtly informed Cisco that it had been a misunderstanding and turned his comms off before sitting down across from the two criminals, leaning against a stand with some precious old vase on it. 

“So…what has you sitting in a museum at eleven at night looking like you both cried?”

Len visibly bristled at that statement, then crossed his arms and huffed. “I said we wanted to be alone, Scarlet. Is that so hard to understand?”

“Yeah, and you know how to break in without triggering our alarms, but you only chose to not trigger the police ones, so.”

Snart sighed and dropped his head back on Rory’s shoulder, remaining stubbornly quiet. But Barry could be patient if needed, so he simply remained where he was, looking at the two of them and waiting for them to speak. In the end, it was Rory who explained it.

“Got turned down by another home today. Said it wasn’t good for two alphas to adopt, let alone two men.” He fell silent again, leaving Barry to collect his jaw from the floor to close his mouth. 

Snart and Rory wanted to adopt a child?

“It was the last option, too. Tried everything now in Central, and everything in Keystone… Apparently it’s impossible to have a child if you’re two alphas and two men to boot,” Snart explained, staring down at his hands. “They say alphas can’t raise children by themselves. They don’t understand that we could be a family just like any family with betas or omegas in it.” He let out a huff and shook his head. “Looks like we’ll just be the two of us forever.”

“Haven’t you tried surrogacy?” Barry found himself asking. “I’m sure you can find someone who’d be willing to carry out a child for you.”

Rory actually snorted at this and turned away. “What omega would give up their child to two alpha men? And all betas we’ve contacted that are generally interested in surrogacy turned us down, saying they weren’t going to carry a child just for us to violate it.”

Barry looked at them, at how downcast they were, and he realised he knew nothing about them. He knew that they were criminals, and their names, but before tonight he hadn’t even realised they were together, or that they wanted to have a family so badly. 

They were perfectly normal people behind their chosen career, Barry realised. And that let him reach a frightening and exhilarating decision. After all… why shouldn’t he? Why shouldn’t they?

“I know there are omegas who want to be pregnant, want to be taken care of and pampered, but don’t actually have the time and space for children in their lives. I’m sure one of them could be convinced to have a pup of yours?”

Snart looked over to him tiredly and shrugged. “And where for example could we find one of those mystery omegas you speak of?”

Barry climbed back onto his feet, taking a few steps towards them and holding out his arms. 

“Well, for one, I’m one of them.”

That had been six weeks ago, and now he was curled up on the couch with Len behind him, his arms wrapped around Barry’s form as he watched whatever was on TV while Barry watched Mick making dinner through the open kitchen door. 

Barry‘s announcement had been met with looks of strong disbelief, and it had taken them a few dates to realise that Barry was serious, that he wanted to be taken care of and pampered during a pregnancy, that he wanted to feel the glow and the pride and to see his stomach grow round with child, but that he didn’t have the capacities for raising a child, between being a CSI and the Flash. Let alone the sad lack of an alpha in his life, or even a beta that would want to raise a child with him. And single omegas raising a child were just the scum of the earth in society’s eyes, really. 

So they had come to an agreement in the end. They would let Barry live with them for the time of his pregnancy, and take care of him in any way that an alpha should take care of their omega, and then the child would stay with them and Barry would go back to his life as before, but with the experience of having been pregnant, of having fulfilled that lifelong dream of his. He knew it was seen as old-fashioned and too domestic, and that omegas these days were supposed to want careers and to juggle both kids and a job, and they weren‘t supposed to want to stay at home and have child after child, and they weren’t supposed to crave being pregnant like a brainwashed little slut, but Barry couldn‘t help it. He still wanted to work, and he wanted to have an identity outside of being a parent, but he wanted to have that feeling of having a child grow inside him, to see his bump grow, to have someone gently caressing it and taking care of him. He didn’t particularly want to give birth, but that was the deal when you got pregnant, so it would just have to be part of the deal. 

Len and Mick had been amazing when they had taken him to bed, and Barry hadn’t even needed to pretend to be into it. Somehow seeing the two alphas kiss and love one another had made it even hotter for him, and he managed to get pregnant already on the first cycle when they were trying. 

His friends had been appalled, of course, had tried to talk him out of it, or wanted him to at least find someone else to have that arrangement with, but Barry had put his foot down. He never asked for anything for himself, always was the good boy for everyone and let himself be ordered around. He was the one celebrated as the Flash, but really he just went where people told him to and did what they said he should be doing. Sometimes he felt like they didn’t even listen to his input at all. But this was different. This was something just for himself, that he wanted to do. And if he had to pause being the Flash for a little while during his pregnancy, then so be it. It would be worth it. 

He hadn’t started showing yet, but Len and Mick still loved caressing his flat stomach, as if in anticipation of what was to come. They would be great parents, Barry knew it. He had known it the moment he had found them in that museum, exhausted and tired of everything, emotionally drained and with just their enemy to talk to. 

And they were so accommodating, too. They had just let Barry into their lives, into their routine, into their bed as if it was nothing, and Barry was sure he’d never slept as soundly as nestled between Captain Cold and Heatwave, two of his biggest enemies, where the rest of the world was concerned. 

Being snuggled on the sofa with at least one of them had to be a close second, though, and Barry took advantage of it as often as he could. He watched Mick carefully, trying to figure out what he was doing and how he did it, but he could never manage. Barry was shit in the kitchen, but Mick managed to make drool-worthy meals every night, and he served up portions that made even Barry’s super-speedy stomach feel full for a few minutes. 

Barry had learned that Len could cook about as well as he could, but that Len was always up for cuddles when Barry wanted or needed them. Mick was more of a gruff type, loving, but he also needed his distance and sometimes couldn’t bear physical touch, but Len was always happy to have Barry latch onto him and snuggle up to him, and he’d also figured out to always give Barry something that smelled like the two of them when he left the house. There was a veritable sea of plushies in their bed now, and whenever Barry had to leave for work or for Flash duty, Len would give him one of them to take along in his bag, just so he’d have the scent of his alphas close all the time. 

His alphas. That was dangerous thinking, and Barry knew it. They weren’t his alphas, after all. They were two alphas that were taking care of him for a while. That didn’t mean that they were in a relationship with him. No matter how sweet they were and how much they cared for him. He hoped they could stay friends after this, now that he had found out how amazing they were he couldn’t imagine seeing them as his enemies again, and not having them in his life at all. 

They had been so happy when Barry had shown them the pregnancy test, had sat there and held each other and kissed while crying happy tears, and then they had drawn Barry into their embrace and had kissed his cheeks and the top of his head, and they hadn’t stopped thanking him for the rest of the day. He would be giving them their child, after all, the one they had waited for for so long. 

Even now, when he wasn’t even showing yet they’d developed the habit of pressing little kisses to his stomach and greeting their little one, and Barry just knew that the baby would grow up with the two most loving parents on earth. He’d feel honoured if he’d be allowed to be there and watch them grow and be loved. 

At first, he still lived in his own apartment, but the more time went on the more he spent all of his time off at Len and Mick‘s place anyway, so a little over the three month mark of his pregnancy he came to their place and they showed him the few drawers they had emptied for him and the third glass with a toothbrush in it that had made it onto their bathroom sink, and from then on Barry essentially moved in, spending all his time with them and starting to think of their apartment as home. Sometimes his friends even visited him there. Iris was the first one to brave the Criminals’ Den, as Cisco called it, and showed up with a bouquet of flowers for the fathers-to-be and the exact kinds of chocolates that Barry had been craving for days. She sat on the sofa with Barry and chatted about their day, very obviously treating Len and Mick as if they had no history with her whatsoever. She didn’t say anything, but Barry knew that this was her way of saying that if he trusted them, she’d trust them as well. They were best friends after all, and where Barry went, so did Iris. 

Iris and Eddie came second, invited over to dinner on one of the nights that Mick made his famous lamb ragout. Originally Iris had planned to come alone, but then had dragged Eddie along after all. After a few bites of dinner, Eddie instantly transformed into Mick’s hugest fan. Len stated that it was cute, and Eddie promptly blushed more than Barry ever had. (At least, if you asked Barry’s opinion on it.)

Cisco and Caitlin showed up one day for coffee, and Caitlin and Mick started bonding as Mick raved about her cookies and dragged her off to the kitchen to talk baking secrets. Len somehow wheedled Cisco into making him an upgrade for his cold gun, and when they left they promised to come by for dinner a week later, but only if Mick made that lamb ragout again that Iris hadn’t shut up about since she’d had it. 

He did, and they all came, even dragging Joe with them. Harry showed up as well at some point with Wally in tow, and after that night no one ever mentioned any doubts about Len or Mick again. Len blamed the lamb ragout, but Barry knew that it was also in large parts due to Len and Mick allowing themselves to be seen the way they were, as people, not just criminals, but a pair of alphas with plans to have a family and with lots of love to give. 

Barry was so happy to be on the receiving end of that love, and he smiled at all the little things they did for him, from making sure he had clothes that fit as his stomach grew to giving him insane amounts of lunch for work every day. 

Len insisted on taking a picture of Barry every week in the same position, showing off his growing stomach. Barry thought he only wanted to take pictures of his midsection first, but in the end he got a beautiful portrait taken every week, showing his face and then his body down to his thighs. 

“Our child should know the face of the wonderful omega who carried them,” Len told him when he asked one time. “After all, they’ll be biologically yours, and we won’t hide it from them.”

Len and Mick had decided not to test whose child their baby would be biologically. They had both slept with Barry, but they didn’t know whose seed had taken. They said it didn’t matter, and Barry believed them. But still he joked sometimes, as he started feeling the child move inside of him, that they showed traits of one alpha or the other. 

Barry was intrigued by his changing body, and he always found himself in front of the mirror, cradling his stomach and stroking it. Something he felt like he could almost watch it grow. It was still a small bump, but he could feel the effects already, the swollen feet and the achy back. He didn’t have any stretchmarks yet, and he hoped that that was a while off still, but he could definitely feel it. And of course there were the hormonal rollercoasters he was subjected to, the emotions he felt so much more strongly than before, and the cravings he had that just went through the roof. 

Mick had gagged the first time Barry had calmly placed an entire tub of caramel ice cream on his pizza before digging in, but by now he served him even the most outrageous requests without batting an eye at it. 

Barry was currently perched on a stool at the kitchen counter, watching Mick cook dinner as he dipped a pickle in his melted ice cream. “Why do I like all this disgusting stuff now, Mick?” he asked, swirling the mess of melted ice cream and pickle juice around on the bottom of the bowl. “I wanna eat normal things again, but this disgusting mix tastes so good.”

“That’s normal for pregnancies, doll, dontcha worry,” Mick told him with a half smile. But what if this would stick, what if he’d never go back to normal? What if he’d be a weirdo like that woman on television that ate nothing but cornstarch after that was her pregnancy craving?

Barry could feel tears running down his cheeks already before he even realised what was going on, and even though he knew that he was just overreacting because of his hormones he couldn’t reign it in, freely crying over his disgusting pickle ice cream even as Mick came over and took him in his arms, gently soothing him with humming noises. 

When Len came home that day carrying a big bag of tiny little onesies for newborns, he found Barry and Mick on the couch, Mick reading a book and Barry curled up on his chest, dozing and resting from the stress of his earlier breakdown. He blinked his eyes open and smiled as he saw Len, holding still for the alpha to kiss his cheek. As he heard Len and Mick share a kiss he briefly wished that they would kiss him as well, but he knew that that was reserved for them as a couple, and no matter how much they took care of Barry, he wasn’t a part of their relationship. In the end, he was an omega they temporarily took care of, and nothing more. 

The more time they spent together, and the more Barry got to know them, the more he wished he could be more to them, though. He watched them empty a room in their apartment to turn it into a nursery, and transform it into a magical space where their child would be allowed to grow up in until they would choose a way to design their room for themself. They chose a lovely crib with the cutest sheets and covers, and the selection of clothes and baby toys spoke of pure love. They were so excited for their baby to arrive, and for all that Barry was happy for them, he found himself wishing that a pregnancy could last more than nine months. 

Once his nine months were up, he’d give birth and he’d go home to an unused apartment emtpy handed, leaving this safe space and this family behind, and they’d be happy without him and raise this child that was biologically his and they wouldn’t need a hormonal, whiney omega in their midst anymore. They never made him feel like he was only there because of the baby he carried inside of him, but he knew that ultimately, that was exactly the truth. That was their deal, after all. Barry carried out their child and they cared for him while he did so, and then he could piss off to his own life and they’d finally have their baby. 

Barry should have known he’d never make it through the nine months without falling helplessly in love with both of them. He also should have known he’d never make it through a pregnancy and come out on the other end still thinking he didn’t want to raise a child. He could feel their excitement so much, and he shared much of it. He almost couldn’t wait to hold the baby himself, to change the diapers, put them in their tiny onesies, feed them their first bits of mashed carrots. Every time he found himself daydreaming about that he had to remind himself that that was not what would happen. He’d be lucky if they would let him hold the child after it was born. It wouldn’t be his, after all. 

They had decided that they didn’t want to know the gender of their baby, and so all three of them didn’t know. Barry desperately wanted to know, but it was not his place to decide that. He was six months in by now, and he started feeling more and more torn up about this deal. He didn’t want to leave them in just a few short weeks, and he didn’t want to hand over this child that was growing inside of him. He wanted to stay here and raise the child together with them, he wanted Len and Mick to kiss him and not just one another, he wanted them to help him through a heat, he wanted to crawl into their bed every night and be able to call it his own. 

He swallowed when he realised the deep shit he was in, then called Iris and broke down crying. 

Mick found him later that night at Joe’s house, sandwiched between Iris and Cisco and with a family sized tub of ice cream in his lap that he was eating by himself. Mick came over and kissed his cheek before patting his stomach, and somehow that calmed Barry down more than a few hours of pep talk by his best friends. Mick seemed to still care about him as a person then, and not just as the packaging for their baby. It wasn’t enough, but it was all he had so he’d latch on to it. 

“You doing okay, Doll?” Mick asked him and stole his spoon, sneaking a big bite of ice cream for himself. Barry gave him a shaky smile and took the spoon back to shovel more ice cream into his mouth. 

“Just feeling hormonal, is all.” It probably wasn’t even a lie, so Barry didn’t feel too bad about saying that. Mick grunted in acknowledgement and stole Iris’ bottle of lemonade she’d been nursing and dropped into the armchair. 

“Cartoon night?” he asked, nodding at the TV where Tom was chasing Jerry around

Barry chuckled wetly and nodded. “Gotta practice staying kid-appropriate, right?” Not that he needed to practice that, particularly, but Mick grinned and nodded anyway, draining Iris’ lemonade before settling down to watch with them. 

Len had taken to reading every book about parenting and raising kids he could find, and the ones whose methods he didn’t agree with he gave to Mick so he could burn them in the backyard. Sometimes he quoted the most ridiculous passages to Barry, but the omega knew that it was when he was quiet and was staring at the book so intensely as if he was trying to burn holes into the pages that he was truly intrigued and trying to pick things up. For all his bluster and confidence, it was quite easy to see that Len had a deep-seated fear of becoming a shitty parent like his father. 

Barry, for one, knew that Len would rather shoot himself with his cold gun than ever hurt a child of his. He’d be a great father. Just like Mick. Barry had no doubt that they’d raise an awesome child together, and that they’d teach them how to be a good person and raise them to be amazing, just like their fathers. 

At least one of them always came with Barry to his checkups, holding his hand and cooing at the ultrasound pictures with him. When the nurse told them that they were such a cute trio, Barry shakily supplied that he was only the surrogate, and Mick and Len stayed silent. The next day, they insisted Barry help pick out the colour for the walls of the nursery. Barry didn’t know why he was supposed to pick it out with them, that should be the parents’ choice after all. When he asked them as much, they gave him some blabla about omegas having a better feeling for those things, but it was clear to all of them that it was just an excuse. Barry loved the idea that there was something in the room that he had picked out for the child though, so he thoughtfully picked a light shade of green that had a very summery feeling to it. It should always be summer in their child’s heart. 

The last few months of a pregnancy were the hardest, Barry knew, and he felt it. He had long since given up his Flash business for the time being (Wally was all too happy taking over), and he also had to take a maternity leave from the precinct as well. He spent an hour complaining to Len that it was called maternity leave, he might be an omega, but he was still male and wouldn’t be a mother. Len teased him that that was still the traditional term for omega parents though, but when Barry broke out into tears he gently hugged him and told him that he’d be a daddy then, and no one could force him to think of himself as a mother. 

Barry only realised hours later that that implied that he’d be some sort of parental figure for the child, and chalked it up to Len just trying to get him down from his hormonal breakdown high. 

His back was killing him by now, about a month out from the birth, and he started spending most of his time lying down on the couch, his heavy stomach supported by a pregnancy pillow. Len and Mick had given him an assortment of blankets that he snuggled up with at night, but nesting was always something for proper couples, so Barry hadn’t let them build him a full nest. Not that he wouldn’t have wanted or even craved one, but he needed to remind himself that he was not theirs. He wasn’t their omega, and they weren’t his alphas. It became harder and harder to remind himself of that, but he had to keep it in mind. After all, it would soon be over. 

Len and Mick took turns giving him foot and back and head massages, and they always rubbed a ridiculously expensive lotion on his stretched-out stomach skin, and it felt divine. He mostly fell asleep before they were even halfway done, only to wake up again the moment the baby moved inside of him. That was usually the moment that Barry stopped moving, so his nights were predictably hell, and had been for a while. Len and Mick took turns staying up with him, quietly reading to him or just holding and petting his stomach until he and the baby had calmed down enough to catch a little catnap full of sleep before the whole shebang started again. 

“No idea how alphas do this when they’re alone with their omega. I’m already exhausted now, and I only stay up every second night,” Len mused one day when they were stretched out on the sofa together, and Barry shot him an angry glare to remind him that he was also staying up every single night because Len and Mick’s goddamn child couldn’t keep still for a few hours. 

That was maybe the one thing he was looking forward to after this whole thing. A whole night of uninterrupted sleep, no baby kicking his insides, no wailing child nearby. Mick and Len would be in for a wild ride, he knew. He hoped they’d handle it was well as they handled Barry’s insomnia and crankiness. 

They hadn’t really talked about after. It was a topic they all avoided. Of course Len and Mick talked a lot about the baby and what they’d do after they were born, but they never brought up the fact that Barry wouldn’t be with them anymore then and they didn’t notice that Barry never participated in those conversations. Or pretended to not notice, more likely. 

Barry idly wondered if the baby would inherit his speed.

Barry lay on the couch watching cartoons and trying to ignore the sound of lovemaking coming from the bedroom. He wondered if he could ask for a real kiss as a goodbye from the two alphas. 

He wondered if he’d ever find someone as perfect as Len and Mick were, and if he’d ever want to be pregnant again after this. 

He wondered if there was still any stuffed chicken breast left over and if it would be worth yelling for Mick to come and look into the fridge for him or if he should get up and go there himself. He had felt like a whale for the past week, and every bit of moving was too much for him. Even getting himself to the bathroom was a production, and the thought of standing in the shower for a while just made him want to cry. 

Barry did start to cry when his contractions started , making Len and Mick rush to his side , and later when his water broke. Soon it would be over, and the two amazing alphas would go their way, walking out of Barry’s life again. Why had he been so stupid, agreeing to this deal? How could he not have seen that it would tear out his heart and leave him broken on the ground? And now he wouldn‘t just lose those two alphas, but he‘d also lose the child that he‘d been carrying inside him for the better part of the year, the child that he had grown attached to despite knowing better, the child that he desperately wanted to meet and to hold and that would be taken from him the moment they had made their way out of his body. 

The nurse at the hospital took a look at Barry’s neck without a mating mark and gave a scoff before pushing Barry into a wheelchair unceremoniously and wheeling him off to the birthing room. Ah yes, Barry had quite forgotten that unmated pregnant omegas were treated like dirt.

Caitlin had offered having Barry at STAR labs to give birth there, but now they were busy chasing Zoom, and being chased by him, and Barry hadn’t quite gotten the whole story but he knew that Jay Garrick who wasn’t Jay Garrick had turned out to be Zoom in the end, and it was apparently a very messy affair. So Len and Mick had decided to take Barry to a hospital away from the trouble that would be STAR Labs at the moment. 

Len and Mick were there with him, each sitting on one side of the bed and holding a hand as the doctor kindly but condescendingly tried to talk Barry through giving birth. Barry tried not to snap at her too much, but he had to give her credit that she took it all in stride. Then again, dealing with hormonal omegas in pain was her daily work, so. 

Of course, none of the painkillers they had available would work with Barry, so he had to sit this out the hard way, as usual. He was pretty sure he’d broken one of Len’s fingers by the time it was over, but Len and Mick just kissed his forehead and told him he’d done well. The doctor handed the little bundle off to Len, and Barry could see Mick cry with happiness as he reached out to touch their child for the first time, and then his body finally, mercifully, allowed him to pass out. 

Neither Len, Mick, nor the child was there when he woke up, and a nurse cheerfully informed him that a child was only allowed to be with their parents in the first days after the birth, and that he as a surrogate was not a parent. That stung, but Barry managed to only cry when he was alone again.

Thanks to his accelerated healing, he was ready to be released within a day of having given birth. He had just got ready to take his bags and go, when the door opened and the happy new family entered his room. Barry forced a smile even though he felt more like running away and crying. He didn’t want to see what he could not have, but he supposed it would be bad form to not congratulate them on their newborn child and at least take a look at them. 

Before he knew it, he found himself in Len’s arms and breathed in deeply, trying to commit the alpha’s scent to memory. It wasn’t like he’d ever have it again, after all. 

“They wouldn’t let us come visit earlier,” Mick rumbled somewhere behind Len, but slowly coming closer. “Said you needed your rest, and she did, too.”

She. He had given birth to a baby girl, then.

“What’s her name?” he asked as he found himself being pushed back to sit on the bed. He winced in pain, and Len immediately looked sheepish and apologetic. Not even a speedster with accelerated healing could recover from childbirth that fast, after all. 

“We were thinking Anna,” Mick told him as he sat next to him and handed him a tiny bundle with a baby in it. “If that’s all right with you.”

Barry took the wonder that was the baby and held her in her arms, staring down at her tiny little face with her stubbed nose and cute cheeks and lips that were pursed a little, and he immediately fell in love. How could such a wonderful being have come from him? Did he really have this lovely creature  _inside of him_ ?

“What do you mean, if that’s alright with me?,” he asked, belatedly, still staring down at the cute little face and the tiny hand peeking out of the blanket she was wrapped in. 

“Well, we were also thinking...,” Len sat down on his other side and wrapped an arm around Barry’s shoulder. He swallowed audibly and hesitated before continuing, causing Barry to look up at him with a confused frown before turning right back to his daughter. No, not his daughter, just the child he’d given birth to. 

“We were thinking that our bed is awfully empty now with just the two of us. And that our lives will be fuller now, with a daughter, but not as complete as they would be with an omega by our side. And we were also thinking that our beautiful girl here deserves a Papa, a Dad and a Daddy, and that your neck would look absolutely amazing adorned by two bonding marks.”

Barry’s head whipped around to stare at him so fast he nearly dropped the baby. Luckily he was an omega and he had instincts to always catch a child. He stared at Len with wide eyes, then turned to Mick with the same treatment. Both were looking at him with a mixture of hope and apprehension, and Barry couldn’t help it. 

He burst out in tears. 

“Anna is a beautiful name for our daughter,” he sobbed, and found himself and their daughter enveloped in four strong arms as two pairs of lips pressed soothing little kisses over his face and neck, lingering over his bonding glands and causing him to shiver. Then they pulled back a little, but just enough so that first Len and then Mick could finally, finally, finally kiss him on the lips. 

He’d given up hope already, resigned to the fact that he’d never find someone as great as Len and Mick. But maybe he wouldn’t need to find someone as great as Len and Mick. He had  _Len and Mick._

He ended up staying at the hospital for another day, until little Anna was released as well. Len and Mick very purposefully acted very possessively and protective of Barry around the one nurse that had treated him like shit for being unbonded. She didn’t quite seem to get the hint, but Barry didn’t care. He hadn’t lost everything after all. In fact, he’d gained a family overnight. 

A year later, Barry was lying on the couch, snuggled into Len’s chest as Len watched whatever was on TV and Barry watched Mick in the kitchen. Little Anna was on his arms, perched on one hip as Mick single-handedly scrambled enough eggs to feed an army (or one hungry Barry) while also keeping an eye on the carrot-potato mash that was heating up for Anna. That was enough to feed a small army. While Anna had not yet developed any form of super speed, she sure had inherited Barry’s metabolism, and Mick regularly had to up the quantities of baby food he was cooking to satisfy their hungry toddler. 

Barry smiled at the image of them, Anna babbling happily and waving the wooden spoon she had found as a toy earlier, pointing out all the things in the kitchen that caught her interest for just a moment. Mick happily babbled right along with her and didn’t mind when she hit him on the head with her spoon in her enthusiasm. Barry stroked his stomach that was just starting to swell the tiniest bit again and wondered how different this pregnancy would be from the first. 

This time, he had a toddler to take care of, but he also had two devoted alphas that were the best partners and the best fathers ever and that had proudly placed twin mating marks on Barry’s neck after they came home from the hospital with Anna. This time he also had a plan how to fight his pregnancy cravings, but he found himself eating pickles and ice cream anyway. It was disgusting, but it was so delicious. 

He also had a nest this time around. They had transformed their entire bed into one big nest, and Barry happily curled up in all the blankets and pillows and plushies every night. Sometimes he’d wake up from being poked by a stray rattle that Anna had tossed away earlier, but that was kind of part of the deal. Still, nothing made him happier than having both his alphas wrapped around him at night, keeping him safe and calm. His alphas. He still beamed every time he thought about that, and sometimes when he was alone he reverently touched the two marks on his neck. 

He had to be the luckiest omega in the world. And now, curled up with Len and watching Mick and their daughter go about their day, knowing that his family was safe and around him, and that he’d be taken care of and pampered again as his second pregnancy went on, he realised he couldn’t be happier.

He squirmed around until he was lying chest to chest with Len and kissed him deeply before nuzzling into his neck. 

“Len?” he murmured, in the tone that he usually used when he was about to express his neverending love for them. 

“Yeah, Scarlet?” Len replied, carding his hands through Barry‘s hair and smiling at him. 

“I love you,” Barry told him and kissed him again with a smile. “Can you get me some pickles? I’m hungry. No ice cream though, that’s disgusting.”


End file.
